Reflections
by kEyBlAdE mAsTeR kAyU
Summary: My first story. Oneshot Songfic Kagome has seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together once again. She runs, what else can she do? She ends up at a river and thinks shes alone but someone is watching her. I suck at summeries :


**A/n: Hello! Im Kayu. This is my first one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha may be my nit-wit brother, but I dont own him. **

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome ran away, wherever her feet took her. She couldn't stand it anymore. It was just too hard. 'How could you Inuyasha'**

**Flashback**

_**Kagome woke to find Inuyasha not in his usual spot in the tree. She looked around and noticed the others were still asleep. Quietly, she got up from her sleeping bag and went to find Inuyasha. When she was semi-deep into the forest, she saw soul collectors.**_

_**Kikyo. she thought.**_

**_She followed them only to see Kikyo hugging Inuyasha. Kagome hid herself behind a tree so they wouldn't see her. Lucky for her, Inuyasha didn't hear or pick up her sent._**

"_**Inuyasha I love you. You must come with me to hell." Kikyo spoke in a sad, yet forcing tone.**_

"_**I cant Kikyo, I just can't." Inuyasha replied to her, hugging her tighter. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Why isn't her going with her? Kagome thought. She continued to listen.**_

"_**Why? Don't you love me?" Kikyo asked.**_

"**_Yes. Yes I do love you Kikyo, bu-" Kagome began to cry, harder then ever before. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran right past them. _**

**End Flashback**

**Kagome stopped only to see she appeared at a lake. (a/n: yea I know I said river but I changed my mind :D) She sat down and pulled her legs to her chest and stared into the lake. Who was I kidding; I knew all along that he loved _her_, not me. I shouldn't have been so hopeful. Kagome looked at her reflection once again and began to sing. What did she care anymore?**

Look at me

You may think you see

who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day, is as if I play apart

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I can not fool

my heart

**Inuyasha flew through the trees, trying to find Kagome. He picked up on her sent and landed on a tree above her. He was gunna go down there and tell her it was all a mistake, until he heard her beautiful singing.**

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I have to

hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

**Inuyasha sat and listened very carefully to the words. Kami Kagome, you are loved for who you are.**

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

**Kagome stifled a sob, but continued singing. It killed Inuyasha to hear her cry.**

There's a heart that must

be free to fly

That burns with a need

to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflections show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflections show

Who I am inside?

**Kagome cried, she wanted to go home, forget about her time here. Then next thing she knew, a strong set of arms had found their way around her waist. Someone's head was nuzzled in her hair. She looked down and saw red sleeves and instantly knew it was Inuyasha. Why is he hugging me? She thought frantically. She was about to say something, but he beat her to it.**

"**Do you really think you're not loved for who you are, Kagome." He asked.**

"**Huh?" she was a little surprised he even asked that.**

"**Don't play with me. If there's something you want to tell me, tell me." He told her.**

"**Inuyasha I don't have anything to say. You are happy with Kikyo, and as long as your happy, I'm happy." She told him as she did her best to wipe away her tears.**

"**Bullshit Kagome. You ran right past me and were crying you eyes out, now tell me why." He demanded.**

"**Cause I—I lo--, damn it! I love you Inuyasha! I love you alright!" she yelled and tried to get away knowing his answer, but he pulled her into his lap and told her to calm down.**

"**I have something to tell you, I--" he was cut off by Kagome**

"**Your going with Kikyo to hell. Please Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it. Please." She was begging him.**

"**No. You're wrong. I told Kikyo I loved her, but you interrupted what else I was going to tell her. I told her I loved her, but that was back then. I can't go to hell with her because I fell in love with someone else." He explained to her.**

"**Really? Who?" Kagome asked, hoping it was her. **

"**You stupid girl. I love _you_." He told her. She turned in his lap and threw her arms around his neck.**

"**Oh Inuyasha! You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." She sobbed into his shoulder. He pushed her back from him and cupped her face with one of his hands.**

"**And you, _Kagome_, don't know how long I have wanted to do this." He stressed her name and lowered his face to hers. His lips met hers with a firey passion that no one could ever explain. The broke away for air and stared at each other. She leaned her forehead against his.**

"**I love you, Inuyasha."**

"**I love you too, Kagome, always and forever."**

**

* * *

**

** me: awwww look they're kissing! giggles**

**inu and kag: jump about ten feet away from each other, blushing KAYU!**

**me: what!**

**inu: you were watching us! thats it! your dead sister! whips out sword**

**me: runs for dear life aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**kag: um okay, please review! smiles CRASH dont kill her Inuyasha...  
**


End file.
